


Sorry, What's Your Name?

by featherlight221b



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Connor knows three things about the boy who sits next to him during History class: his last name is Price, he's really good-looking and he's probably dating Nabulungi Hatimbi. He has never talked to him until one day a folded piece of paper hits him in the face. However, he still doesn't know the boy's name.





	1. Chapter 1

There were three things Connor McKinley new about the boy who sat next to him in History class. One, his last name was Price. That’s what the teachers called him. He didn’t know his first name though because he and Price were friends with entirely different people and Connor never heard anyone refer to the boy once. Or maybe he did, but he wouldn’t know. Of course he could have just asked him, but there was no point in that since they never talked. Two, he was extremely good-looking. Price’s brown hair looked really soft and pretty and his eyes were big and kind and reminded Connor of liquid chocolate. Price was tall and well-build. His face looked perfect. Oh and there was also his voice, which could be described only as beautiful. Three, he was dating Nabulungi Hatimbi. Or at least Connor was quite convinced that he did. The two was practically inseparable. They were almost always seen together, talking and laughing and holding hands and looking at each other fondly. Connor had never actually seen them kiss, but he guessed that not everyone was comfortable with PDA.

So yeah, Connor didn’t know that much about the other boy, but it wasn’t like he wanted to. Not that he felt any dislike towards him. It was just that he never felt any need to befriend him. He had his best friend, Chris Thomas, and that was enough for him. Of course he tried his best to be kind and helpful towards everyone. He liked people in general. He enjoyed being nice and helping the others. He just didn’t need to be friends with them. If Price would ever speak to him, then Connor would gladly talk with him, but it never happened and that was perfectly fine.

Until one day, something hit him in the face. He blinked, slightly shocked, before noticing a folded piece of paper lying on his desk in front of him. He took it in his hands and gently unfolded it. At first he just admired the neat handwriting, before actually reading the message. _You look like you’re bored as well. Don’t like History much, do you?_  
He looked around, before his gaze stopped on Price’s face. The brunette was looking at him expectantly. Connor raised an eyebrow questioningly. When the boy nodded, giving him a small smile, he took it as a confirmation that he was the one who wrote the message. He picked up a pencil and quickly scribbled down an answer below the question. _Yes, it certainly isn’t my favorite subject. But well, I guess there’s nothing I can do about it._ He threw it back at Price. The response came quite quickly. _Yeah, you’re right. I usually try to focus during classes even if I don’t enjoy them because well, I need good grades, but this is just too boring for me and Naba’s not here, so all that there’s left is passing notes with a stranger. Not that passing notes with you isn’t enjoyable_. Connor chuckled, blushing slightly. _Well, I’m happy to rescue you from boredom. I don’t know anything about you, so I guess we can ask each other questions? It should be interesting._ Price grinned as he received Connor’s answer. _Sure! Do you like Disney?_ Connor didn’t need to think twice before responding. _Of course I do_.

The bell rang before the brunette had a chance to respond.

“Well, I guess we’ll continue our conversation tomorrow, huh?” he spoke up as everybody started packing their things.

“Sure,” Connor smiled at him.

He packed his things, feeling grateful that it was the last class this day. He was tired and hungry and he couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the warm soup that his mother was cooking this morning. After eating the soup, he was probably going to be asked by his younger sister, Anne, to help her with her homework. Connor really liked coming home from school.

“Hello, Connor. How was school?” his mother asked the second he walked into the McKinley family’s house.

“It was good,” he smiled as he headed to the dining room.

Just as he thought, the bowl of soup was waiting there for him. He sat down and started eating. It was delicious.

“And how’s Chris?” Mrs. McKinley asked him, sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Connor held back a heavy sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t like talking about his only friend, but ever since he had come out to his family, which they actually took rather well, his mother became suspicious of the nature of his relationship with Chris and had been asking about it on daily basis. But at least she was accepting.

“He’s fine, Mom,” he replied.

“That’s good. He’s such a nice boy and such a great friend to you, Connor,” his mother continued.

“Yes, he is a great friend and nothing more, Mom,” Connor said.

The woman narrowed her eyes, before sighing.

“Connor, you know I just want you to find someone and be happy. And Chris is like you, so…”

“Well, what if I already like someone else?” Connor blurted out.

He didn’t know why the heck he said that. It was definitely a bad idea. Maybe it wasn’t a lie, because he didn’t say that he was actually interested in someone, but that was how his mother would probably take it. And letting her think that would be just as bad as a lie.

The woman blinked in surprise.

“Oh. You haven’t told me. What’s his name?”

Oh no. Oh no. Think, Connor. What could be his fake crush’s name?

“Uh, Kevin,” he said the first name that popped into his mind.

“That’s a nice name,” his mother hummed. “Is he a polite person?”

“Yeah. Very. He’s perfect. He’s nice and smart and he’s a Mormon as well,” Connor said, mentally scolding himself for keeping lying.

Mrs. McKinley studied her son’s face carefully. For a few seconds he feared that she had seen right through his lies and he would get grounded. Then, he felt guilty that it was the punishment that he was afraid of and not disappointing his mother. To his surprise and relief, the woman suddenly smiled.

“That’s great, sweetie. I hope that Kevin returns your feelings,” she said. “I hope I get to meet him soon.”

“Of course," Connor smiled back.

When Mrs. McKinley went to the bathroom, he let out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

There were three things Kevin Price knew about the boy who sat next to him in History class. One, his last name was McKinley. He never learned his first name, but it didn’t seem necessary as they never spoke until now. Kevin wouldn’t even know the red-head’s last name if it wasn’t for that one time when he heard some blonde boy shouting ‘Hurry up, McKinley!’ at him. Two, he disliked History classes. McKinley always looked like he was at least half as bored as Kevin felt. That’s why he decided to write the note to him. Now at least they suffered together. And three, the boy liked Disney as well. That was good. Lately Kevin had discovered that not everyone shared his love for Disney movies, which was shocking, so that was obviously the most important question to ask a new acquaintance.

After the class finished, Kevin went to find Nabulungi. The girl was one of his favorite people in the whole world and his only friend in high school. While many people found him conceited and douchey, she actually enjoyed his company and was always nice and patient with him. She was the only person, except for his neighbor Arnold Cunningham, who actually liked him and not just admired him.

“Hey, Naba!” ha waved to her, smiling brightly as he spotted her.

The girl noticed him and smiled back.

“Hello, Kevin,” she greeted him cheerfully, before grabbing his hand. “Come on, let’s go to the classroom already instead of waiting until the bell ring.”

“Sure,” Kevin said.

They walked to the Physics classroom, holding hands. It probably made them look like a couple in the other students’ eyes, but neither of them cared. They were just really great friends and the fact that the two of them knew that for certain was enough. As much as Kevin loved Nabulungi, it was purely platonic. He had never really been interested in dating and the girl was smitten with Arnold, so there wasn’t a chance for anything to happen between them.

“How did you survive History?” Naba asked, knowing how much Kevin hated the subject.

“Like always. I’m extremely patient,” Kevin said. “Oh and today I’ve decided to try out passing notes with people. There’s this boy who sits next to me who always seems to be as bored as I usually am in History classes.”

“Kevin Price passing notes in class? What has the world come to?” Nabulungi teased him.

“Oh come on. I have perfect grades in every other class. I’m a great student in case you didn’t know.”

“I know. You tend to remind me of it quite often,” Naba chuckled affectionately.

Kevin smiled sheepishly.

“Anyway,” he changed the topic. “Arnold asked about you yesterday. He wanted to know if you were coming with me to visit him today. We’re having a _Star Wars_ marathon.”

“I wish I could,” the girl saddened. “But it’s my father’s birthday today.”

“Well, that’s a pity. You’ll join us some other day,” Kevin shrugged.

Later that day, Kevin arrived at the Cunninghams’ apartment. When Arnold heard that Nabulungi wasn’t coming, a bright smile faded from his face and turned into a pout. Kevin patted his friend on the back.

“She really wanted to come, but it’s Mafala Hatimbi’s birthday today,” he said. “But hey, at least I came. I mean, that’s always something, right?”

“Of course! I’m so happy that you’re here, best friend! I miss you when you’re not here. Being homeschooled isn’t that fun,” Arnold said.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been homeschooled,” Kevin shrugged. “But I guess it’s good that there are other students who I can compare myself to and see if I’m doing fine or not.”

“I bet you’re doing great. You are Kevin Price after all,” Arnold said, admiration for his best friend clear in his voice.

“Yeah, I am,” Kevin grinned widely.

They grabbed a bag of popcorn and a bottle of Coke and sat on a comfortable coach in the living room. Arnold turned turn on the TV and put the disk in the DVD player. Soon the familiar tune was playing as the movie started.

“Hey, have I told you about McKinley?” Kevin asked suddenly.

“Is he the red-head who looks like he’s bored in History classes as well?” Arnold asked.

“Yes. I wrote a note to him today. He wrote back.”

“Oh,” Arnold seemed curious now. “What did you write about?”

“Not too much. It was the end of the class. But it turns out that he likes Disney too,” Kevin said.

“That’s cool! Wait. When you two become friends, I’ll still be your best friend, right?” Arnold asked, sounding worried.

“Of course. You’ll always be my best friend,” Kevin assured the other boy.

“Good,” Arnold smiled. “It would suck if that ever changed.”

“It won’t. It’ll always be the two of us against the world, remember? Well, mostly me, but you know what I mean.”

“And Naba when she has the time to visit.”

“And Naba,” Kevin agreed.

“Awesome! I was a little worried for a second because I know that there are lots of people who are much cooler than I am,” Arnold said.

“Nah. Next to me, you’re the best person I know.”

“Thank you, buddy,” Arnold smiled widely. “But you should befriend that McKinley. It’s good for you to have someone to obsess over Disney with.”

Kevin chuckled.

“I guess that’s true,” he said. “Now let’s pay attention to the movie, shall we?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stared at his best friend, stunned. Connor just smiled sheepishly, before taking a bite of one of the sandwiches that his mother made for him. He chewed slowly, waiting for the blonde to say something.

“Let me get this straight. You didn’t want your mother to keep convincing you that we should date, so you told her that you have a crush on a perfect Mormon named Kevin who doesn’t even exist,” Chris said.

“I… yes,” Connor said.

“You shouldn’t lie to her. She’s such a nice woman,” the other boy frowned.

“I know. I still feel guilty.”

Poptarts (as Connor nicknamed him because of how much the boy loved them) shook his head and sighed. They finished eating sandwiches in silence, before Chris headed off to Math and Connor to History. The red-head smiled slightly as he remembered the previous day. He wondered whether he and Price were going to pass notes today as well.

His question was answered as soon as sat down on his chair. Price poked him on the shoulder to get his attention, before giving him a sheet of paper with _What’s your favorite Disney movie?_ written on the top of it. Connor smiled, before replying. _Little Mermaid. Yours?_ He watched as the brunette hesitated for a long while before answering. _It’s a really hard choice, I can’t decide._ Connor chewed on his pencil as he wondered what else could he ask the other boy about. What did he want to know? Well, everything, to be honest. Price’s favorite color, favorite school subject, if he belonged to any church, if he owned any pets… Eventually, he settled on _What do you want to do after graduating?_ The response came almost immediately. _I will go on a mission. Probably to Orlando, if Heavenly Father answers my prayers._ Oh, was Price a Mormon as well then? _Are you a Mormon?_ he scribbled quickly. _Yes._ The brunette answered. _Me too!_ Connor wrote. Price blinked in surprise, before smiling. _That’s cool. Do you have any siblings?_ was the next question. _A sister named Anne. What about you?_

By the end of the class, Connor have learned a few new things about Price. He had a brother, Jack, who was one year younger than him and a sister, Sarah, three years younger. He got along with his siblings quite well, but sometimes they tended to envy him because the brunette was the one who was always praised the most out of the three children. He was also obsessed with Orlando. _It’s the most perfect place in the whole world_ , Price wrote. _I really love Orlando. When I’m sent there for my mission, I’ll do something incredible. I’ll convert tons of people and it’ll be amazing. Heavenly Father will be proud of me._ Connor smiled slightly at the other boy’s enthusiasm. _I’m sure he will._ Price grinned widely. _But don’t worry, I’m certain you’ll do great on your mission as well! You seem like a nice person, I’m sure you’ll make Heavenly Father proud too!_ Connor saddened a little. He wasn’t so sure about that. His parents told him that if he was absolutely certain about who he was and that it wasn’t his choice, then apparently it was Lord’s will. However, after listening for so many years about how being gay was wrong, he couldn’t help but to doubt sometimes if it really was fine in Heavenly Father’s eyes. He gave the sheet of paper back to Price, without writing a reply. Price frowned as he noticed that Connor didn’t write anything. _Is everything alright?_ he asked. _Yeah, I just think I’ll focus on what the teacher is saying now._

The brunette didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t say or write anything. Good. Because Connor’s problems weren’t any of his business.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin enjoyed writing notes to McKinley. The boy seemed smart and funny and was a good conversation partner. New things that he had learned about the red-head was that he had a sister named Anne, he was a Mormon as well, he liked dancing, his favorite color was pink and he liked watching musicals. Kevin had a feeling that the other boy enjoyed writing notes with him just as much as he did. If they talked more in real life, they could actually become pretty good friends.

“He’s really polite. Just like me!” Kevin was telling Nabulungi. “McKinley really seems cool. I can’t wait to talk to – well, _write_ to him today. I need to tell him about Arnold. I think they’d get along. I mean, if we’re gonna be friends I need to tell him all about my current friends, right? Gosh, I hope you guys like him.”

Naba smiled slightly. Kevin frowned. He recognized it. It was that knowing smile that told him that she knew something that he didn’t. It was frustrating. Especially that she usually would deny the fact that she had her knowing smile on her face and pretend that she knew nothing.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” the girl said. “I’m happy that you made a new friend. I just hope you won’t start ignoring me and Arnold because of it.”

“Of course not! I love you two!” Kevin said, sounding offended.

“I’m just joking, Kevin,” Nabulungi laughed.

The brunette was about to respond when the bell rang. He froze.

“I must go! I have History! See you later!” he called at his friend as he started running in the direction of History classroom.

After he sat down by his desk, he noticed that there was already a note lying on it. _Hello, Price_. He smiled widely, before replying. _Hello, McKinley. What are your plans for today?_ The red-head took a long while answering. Kevin awaited the response impatiently. Then, he finally received one. _I’m having a sleepover with my best friend, Chris Thomas. I don’t know if you know him. He’s a really nice and sweet person and such a great friend. My Mom used to think we were dating. Stupid, right?_ Kevin blinked. It took such a long time to write this? Or maybe it took a long time before McKinley decided what he wanted to write. Or he knew what he wanted to right but couldn’t decide whether it was a good idea. Kevin read through the five sentences again. Then, something hit him. _Well, are you dating him? Or used to?_ For some reason, he didn’t like the thought of the other boy dating Chris Thomas. He decided not to think about what the reason was. Thankfully, this time the red-head replied almost immediately. _No. We’re just friends_. Kevin let out a sigh of relief. Then, he realized that he had let out a sigh of relief. And hoped that no one noticed. _Why would your mom assume that? Are you gay?_ He saw McKinley hesitating for a moment. _Would you think I’m disgusting if I told you that yes, I am?_ Kevin didn’t need to think too long about the answer. _No, of course not._ McKinley seemed to relax. _I am. Thanks for not being judgmental. That means a lot to me_. The brunette smiled comfortingly at his friend. _No problem. I know that church isn’t really accepting, but if that’s who you are, then that’s who you are and there’s nothing you can do about it. Personally, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it_. That was true. While Kevin wouldn’t want to admit to having gay thoughts himself because he wasn’t _entirely_ sure that it was okay (after all he had been hearing all sorts of homophobic things for many years), but he certainly didn’t have a problem with McKinley not being straight.

They spent the rest of the class writing about tap-dancing and Kevin changing the world in the future, before the brunette changed the topic to Arnold. He explained to McKinley how the Cunninghams moved in to the house next to the Prices. He told him about how Arnold approached him after he saw Kevin crying on his porch back when they were six and how they were friends ever since. The time passed quickly and the class ended way too soon. As Kevin stood up, he looked with a small smile at his friend.

“Hey, McKinley?”

“Yeah?” the red-head looked up at him with a happy look on his face.

“Thanks for trusting me enough to come out to me,” Kevin said.

“Oh. No problem,” said McKinley, his cheeks reddening a little.

They stood like that for a moment, smiling at each other, before Kevin turned around and left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m bored,” Poptarts whined.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room of the McKinleys’ house, Connor studying and Chris sprawled across the furniture, his feet in his best friend’s lap, under the textbook. Connor’s mom was sitting on a chair, reading a book. She chuckled quietly at Chris’s complaints.

“Sorry, I have to study,” said the red-head.

“But why? You shouldn’t study when your best friend is at your place. And here I was thinking that I was more important to you than studying,” Poptarts kept whining.

“You knew I was going to study. I _told_ you I was going to study, but you insisted on coming over,” Connor said amused.

“Well, would ignore me if I was Brown-Eyes?” the blonde narrowed his eyes at him.

Connor rolled his eyes. For some reason Chris was utterly convinced that Connor had a crush on Price. Sure, he really liked writing notes to him and receiving notes from him. So much that it actually made him look forward History even though he used to hate it. He didn’t even mind that much that the brunette was a bit conceited. It was strangely endearing. And yes, of course Connor wasn’t blind and he could see that Price was really good-looking, but it wasn’t as if he could ever have a chance with him. After all, Price was dating Nabulungi Hatimbi, wasn’t he? He was probably as straight as can be.

“Yes, I would ignore him as well,” he answered.

“Brown-Eyes?” Mrs. McKinley looked at her son with curiosity. “Are you talking about that Kevin that you told me about?”

Connor frowned while Chris snorted. Then, he remembered how he made up a boy named Kevin who he was supposed to have a crush on, so his mother would stop pestering him about how he and Poptarts should date.

“Oh, uh, yes,” he said, before glaring at his best friend.

“Yeah, Con is always gushing about his brown eyes,” Chris said, earning another angry look from Connor.

“I’m not,” Connor protested, before thinking _Because I lied and I don’t know anyone named Kevin_ which filled him with guilt.

Much to his dismay, Chris wasn’t done yet.

“You are. Especially since you two started dating.”

Connor almost choked. His eyes widened and he shot his best friend a look of betrayal. Then, he looked at his mother. She looked just as surprised as he felt.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, sounding a little hurt.

“I, uh, I forgot. I’m sorry,” Connor said.

“Oh well. I’m happy for you honey. And I hope I get to meet Kevin soon,” she smiled.

Connor faked a smile and returned to studying. When Mrs. McKinley went to the bathroom, he turned to Chris.

“Why did you say that?” he asked.

“That’s what you get for lying,” said Poptarts, grinning smugly.

“I hate you,” Connor muttered.

“No, you don’t. You adore me. Though not enough to stop ignoring me unless I’m talking with your mother about your fake boyfriend. It really hurt me, buddy,” Chris said, not looking hurt at all. “But you _do_ have a crush on Price, don’t you?”

“No, I – “ Connor started but stopped when he thought about how lying worked out for him so far. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, are you going to do anything about it?” Poptarts asked.

“I can’t. He’s dating Nabulungi Hatimbi,” Connor sighed.

“Are you sure? I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard anyone confirm that rumor,” Chris said.

“They’re holding hands all the time. I barely see Price talking to anyone else.”

“Maybe they’re just really good friends.”

“I doubt that,” said Connor sadly.

Chris sat up and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. If Brown-Eyes rejects you, you can always listen to your mother and start dating the most handsome and amazing guy you have ever met,” Chris said.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just joking,” Poptarts said. “Seriously though, you should ask Price if he’s actually dating that Nabulungi girl.”

“I will,” Connor nodded.

Poptarts looked as if he was going to say something else, but Mrs. McKinley walked back into the living room just as he opened his mouth, so he decided to stay silent. Thank Heavenly Father. Connor didn’t need his best friend making the whole situation even more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold was more observant and intelligent than many people gave him credit for. He was actually pretty damn smart, if you just spent enough time with him to realize that. He was really creative, his imagination had no end and he was great at reading his best friend. There was nothing that Kevin could hide from him for too long. Not that he wanted to. He trusted Arnold and he knew he could tell him anything, but there was often no need to do so because the other boy would usually already know. Of course he had noticed Kevin’s interest in McKinley even though he didn’t actually meet the red-head.

“Buddy, have you noticed that you don’t know McKinley’s name?” Arnold asked as he and Kevin sat in his room, talking.

Kevin stopped talking. He blinked. Now that he thought about it, Arnold was right. He couldn’t recall the red-head ever telling him his name. Huh. What was even weirder, was that he didn’t realize it until now. He never even thought about asking the other boy what his name was.

“Huh. You’re right, pal,” he said.

“I think you should ask him. I mean, it took me a long time before I learned how to pronounce Nabulungi’s name, but things became much easier when I did. It really helps to know your crush’s first name,” Arnold said.

“I don’t have a crush on McKinley,” Kevin protested.

Arnold raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve known you since we were kids. You’re my best friend. Of course I can tell that you have a crush,” he said.

Kevin bit his lower lip. Did he have a crush on McKinley? Sure, he enjoyed writing notes with him a lot. He actually started liking History class because of the red-head. The boy could be funny sometimes and he was certainly an intelligent and kind person. And yes, Kevin had to admit that he found McKinley good-looking. And maybe there was some kind of a fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at the boy… but it didn’t have to mean anything, right? Or maybe it did.

“I… I don’t know, buddy,” Kevin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You definitely do. And I’m sure that he reciprocates! I mean, you’re awesome!”

“You think so? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a crush on me. A lot of people do. I _am_ rather handsome after all. But we can’t really be sure.”

“You can just ask him,” Arnold shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. But I’ll try talking to him more,” Kevin decided.

He didn’t talk with McKinley in school. As they say, easier said than done. He was so used to writing notes. The idea of actually talking to the red-head was a little stressful. He wasn’t sure why. He was Kevin Price. Talking to people shouldn’t be hard for him.

However, he did write a note to McKinley, as usual. _Hey. How are you doing today?_ The red-head smiled slightly as he noticed the message from Kevin. _Hi. I’m fine. You?_ Kevin thought for a second about the answer. _Good. Really good. I visited Arnold yesterday. The two of us and Naba are going to the movies this weekend. I’m really looking forward to it. Not as much as Arnold and Nabulungi though. They haven’t seen each other in a while. Arnold is really thrilled to see Naba. She is as well but she doesn’t show it that much. I don’t think she wants me to know that she has a crush on Arnold because she’s afraid that I’ll tell him. But honestly, it’s so obvious. I hope they finally sort it out soon_. As McKinley read the note, his eyes widened in surprise. Kevin frowned. What could possibly surprising about it? His question was answered quite quickly. _So you and Nabulungi aren’t dating?_ Kevin blinked a few times, before laughing quietly. Okay, maybe it wasn’t shocking that the boy assumed so, but it still seemed funny to him. _No, we’re just really good friends. She’s great and I love her, but not that way. She’s more like a sister to me._ Understanding appeared on McKinley’s face as he read Kevin’s response. _Oh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. I know how irritating it can be when people assume you’re dating someone that you’re just good friends with._ They spent the rest of the class telling each other the most awkward times when people assumed that Kevin was dating Nabulungi or that McKinley was dating Poptarts.

A few days later during lunch, Kevin noticed that the red-headed boy was sitting alone. He waved to him to get his attention. When the boy noticed him, Kevin smiled widely and gestured at him to join him and Naba at their table. After a moment of hesitation, McKinley obliged. He walked up to their table shyly, before sitting down.

“Hello,” he greeted them.

“Hi!” Kevin smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you,” Nabulungi grinned at McKinley. “I’m Nabulungi, but you can call me Naba.”

“Nice to meet you too, Naba. I’m Connor.”

Huh. So McKinley’s name was Connor. It suited him. It was also actually nice to finally learn his name. Arnold was right.

“So you’re the boy from Kev’s History class?” Nabulungi asked.

Connor froze. His eyes widened comically and he stared at Kevin. Kevin frowned. What was wrong?

“Kev’s?” McKinley asked in a weak voice.

“Oh, right. I guessed I never told you my first name. It’s Kevin,” Kevin said.

Connor gaped at him for a while. Then, he started laughing hysterically. Kevin and Nabulungi exchanged worried looks.

“Um, McKinley, are you okay?” Kevin asked.

It took a while for the red-head to calm down. When he finally did, he looked rather embarrassed.

“Yeah. I’m okay. It’s just… uh, it’s a long story,” he said, blushing.

“We have time,” Nabulungi smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor wasn’t sure how had he gotten into this mess. Oh right, because of lying. He was never going to lie again. However, he should definitely stay quiet sometimes instead of revealing the whole truth. As soon as he finished telling Nabulungi and Kevin (he still couldn’t believe that Price’s name was Kevin) how his mother was convinced that he was dating a Mormon named Kevin, he suddenly decided that it was a bad idea. Very bad. Both Kevin and Naba stared at him, before the girl started giggling and Kevin just kept staring. Then, the brunette started laughing as well, while Connor blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“What a coincidence,” Nabulungi giggled.

“I’m sorry that I’m laughing, but you have to admit it’s funny,” said Kevin, clearly amused.

“I swear I didn’t know that it was your name,” Connor said.

“Hey, that’s okay, I believe you,” Kevin assured him. “Well, am I going to meet your mom, then?”

“What?”

“Well, according to you, she wants to meet me. I’m sure she’s a wonderful person,” Price said.

“Are you saying that you’re willing to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my mom?” Connor asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin shrugged.

Now it was his turn to stare at the other boy in surprise.

“You would do that for me?” he asked.

“Sure. You’re cool,” Kevin gave him a small smile.

Connor felt himself blushing even more. He hoped Price wouldn’t compliment him too much or the fact that he really had a crush on the other boy would become obvious. Also, he wasn’t sure if letting Kevin pretend to be his boyfriend was a good idea. What if they had to kiss to convince his mother that they weren’t faking it? He would probably faint. He needed to refuse the brunette’s offer.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll ask Mom when I can invite you for dinner,” he found himself saying instead.

_Connor, what are you doing?_ he mentally scolded himself. It wasn’t going to end well. Something was bound to go wrong. So why the heck did he agree? Crap, Chris was never going to let him forget about that.

Just like he had expected, Poptarts started laughing like crazy when Connor called him and told him about what had happened in school.

“Oh my God,” Chris laughed. “I – I can’t believe that Price’s name is Kevin. And he offered to pretend to be your boyfriend! What are you getting yourself into, Con?”

“I don’t know,” Connor groaned. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just apparently really desperate,” Poptarts kept laughing.

“I’m hanging up.”

Why did life have to be so complicated. Okay, that was his fault. He was going to have to pretend that he had a crush on Kevin while actually having a crush on him and trying not to make it too obvious. This was so messed up. He felt as if he was in some kind of crazy love story.

Then, he started wondering if he would have to hold Kevin’s hand. Kevin’s hands were probably very warm and soft. Maybe he would be able to run his fingers through the other boy’s hair and later say that it was just acting? Price’s hair looked so nice. _Connor, stop_. He needed to stop. One dinner was enough. He would prove to his mother that Kevin existed and she would leave him alone. After some time he would tell her that they broke up and the whole mess would be fix. There was no actual chance for him and Price to date so he shouldn’t even think about the possibility.

When his mother asked him how his day was, he answered quickly that it was fine, before swallowing and gathering up courage to say the next sentence.

“Uh, Mom? So… I, uh, you said you wanted to meet Kevin. Should I invite him for dinner?” he asked.

Mrs. McKinley looked a little surprised, but then she smiled.

“Of course, sweetie. I can’t wait to meet him.”

It definitely wasn’t going to end well.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin was fidgeting nervously. He had never had to pretend to be his crush’s boyfriend before. Especially not in front of said crush’s mother. He wasn’t exactly sure what had pushed him into offering to do that. Probably his stupid self-confidence. Dang it. So now he was standing in front of the door of the McKinleys’ house, hesitating whether to knock or to run away and text Connor from Arnold’s phone that he’s in a hospital because of a car hitting him. _Stop whining, Price_ , said a voice in his head. _You can do this. You’re Kevin freaking Price and you’re incredible. What’s one stupid dinner?_

He knocked. A second passed. Two seconds. Three seconds. He heard footsteps. Four seconds. Five seconds. The door opened and Kevin was facing a short but pretty red-headed woman with a kind smile on her face.

“Oh, you must be Kevin,” the woman said. “I’m Connor’s mom.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McKinley,” Kevin said, giving her his perfect smile.

“Come in, the dinner should be ready in two minutes,” she announced.

As Kevin walked into the dining room, he saw that Connor was already there, as well as a small girl that had to be his sister, a tall man, probably Connor’s dad and Connor himself. The other boy looked just as nervous as Kevin felt.

Mr. McKinley greeted him with a handshake and Connor’s sister looked at him curiously.

“So _you_ ’re Kevin,” she said.

“Yes,” he replied politely. “And you must be Anne. Your brother talks about you a lot.”

The girl smiled. Okay. So far he hadn’t messed anything up. That was good. He sat down on an empty chair next to Connor and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. The red-headed boy blushed and looked at Kevin questioningly. _Well, I have to be convincing_ , Kevin tried to tell him with his eyes.

The dinner went quite well. Mrs. McKinley was a fantastic cook and the lasagna she made was delicious. She looked extremely pleased when Kevin told her that. Slowly, he relaxed. Everything was going great. He shouldn’t have any doubts about his acting skills. After all, he was Kevin Price. Besides, it wasn’t like he was faking his feelings for Connor. Just the fact that they were dating wasn’t true.

“So how did you boys meet?” Mr. McKinley asked.

“I’m in Connor’s History class. I sit by the desk next to his,” Kevin answered.

It was always better to tell the truth.

“I thought Connor always sleeps through History,” Anne muttered.

“I don’t sleep through any classes!” Connor protested.

“He doesn’t anymore. But he still doesn’t pay any attention,” said Kevin.

Anne giggled, while Connor’s blush deepened and both Mr. and Mrs. McKinley chuckled. There was a moment of a comfortable silence, before Connor’s mom spoke up again.

“So, Kevin, I heard that you’re a Mormon as well?”

“Yes, I am,” Kevin confirmed, smiling.

“How did your parents react to the news that you’re gay?” she asked.

“ _Mom_ ,” Connor hissed, glaring at the woman, but she ignored him and looked at Kevin expectantly.

“I… actually, I haven’t come out to them yet,” said Kevin, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, even if they’re not accepting, I’m sure they’ll eventually come around. I’m not proud of that, but it took me a little while to come to terms with Connor’s sexuality. Then I realized that he’s a good kid and if he’s gay, then that’s who he is supposed to be.”

“And even if your parents won’t accept you, you’re always welcome here,” Mr. McKinley added.

“Thank you,” said Kevin, touched.

Suddenly he was filled with guilt. Those people were so nice to him even though they didn’t know him almost at all, and he was lying to them.

Later that day, when it was time for him to leave, Connor walked him to the door. Mrs. McKinley was doing the dishes, Mr. McKinley had gone out somewhere and Anne went to her bedroom, so there wasn’t a risk of someone overhearing them.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Connor said.

“No problem. Your family is lovely,” Kevin told him.

“They are, aren’t they?” Connor smiled slightly. “I think they like you.”

“Well, I’m a perfect candidate for their son, aren’t I?” Kevin grinned widely.

Connor chuckled, but there was something in his eyes that told Kevin that the red-head wholeheartedly agreed with that statement. His behavior during dinner also suggested that he did in fact have a crush on him. Now, Kevin just had to do something about it.

“See you in school, Kevin,” Connor said as he opened the door for him.

“What about a goodbye kiss? Don't I deserve one?” he asked, only half-jokingly.

Connor laughed. _Crap, he doesn’t think I’m serious. Oh well._ Kevin hesitated for a second, before taking a step forward and pressing his lips to Connor’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away. The other boy stared at him in shock.

“See you in school,” said Kevin and left before Connor could say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor didn’t sleep well that night. Not because of hell dreams, not because of worries about school, but because he was too wide awake to fall asleep. His mind was replaying the kiss over and over again and Connor felt as if thousands of butterflies were flying in his stomach. He still wasn’t sure if what had happened was real or if it was just his imagination. Kevin Price kissed him. The most perfect human being in the whole world. Well, the most perfect being with a few flaws.

Connor’s first thought was to call Kevin. Then, he realized that he never asked the other boy for his phone number. Crap. He would have to talk to him the next day. It made him feel a little uneasy. What if the brunette didn’t mean the kiss after all? Or maybe he would decide that the kiss was bad and he didn’t like Connor. Maybe that’s why he had run off.

His parents liked Kevin. After he left, Mrs. McKinley told Connor how glad she was that he had found such a nice boy. Anne seemed to have a crush on Kevin herself, considering how she started blushing when asked what she thought of him. They all accepted Kevin, so everything would be much harder if now things would become awkward between the two of them.

At school Connor told Chris everything. The blonde stared at him for a while. Then, he started giggling.

“Oh my God! Kevin Price has a crush on you too! That’s amazing! Am I the only one who finds it hilarious?” he asked, looking as Connor had just told him that Christmas was going to be twice a year from now.

“What if he changes his mind and decides that he despises me?” Connor asked.

“That, McKinley, is a completely stupid thought. It’s your insecurity talking, not any reasonable arguments. I’m sure that Price adores you. Maybe even as much as he adores himself,” said Chris.

Connor rolled his eyes.

“Kevin isn’t _that_ narcissistic,” he muttered. “He’s just… a little bit conceited.”

Chris just snorted in response.

When it finally was History, Connor felt nervous. His hands were sweating a bit and he could feel that he was blushing. As he walked towards his desk, he forced himself not to look at Kevin. When he sat down, he noticed a note from the brunette. He picked it up and read it with a heart beating twice as fast as usually. _Hey._ Oh. Okay. So it just said ‘hey’. How was he supposed to interpret that? _Hey_ , he wrote back. _How are you today?_ Connor frowned. Was Kevin going to pretend that nothing happened. _I’m fine. A bit sleepy though. I didn’t get much sleep last night_. Kevin’s response came rather quickly. _Nightmares?_ Okay. Tell him or not to tell him? _No. I was just busy… thinking._ He passed the note to Price and waited nervously. _About me?_ Connor glanced at the other boy. Kevin was looking at the teacher, probably purposefully avoiding the red-head’s gaze. _Yes, actually. I was wondering if you really kissed me or if it was just my imagination._ Kevin hesitated a few seconds before writing back. _Do you imagine me kissing you often, then?_ Connor rolled his eyes. _Don’t change the topic. You did kiss me, didn’t you_. Another moment of hesitation from the brunette. _I did. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable_. Okay. Good. Connor wasn’t imagining things then. _No, it’s okay. It was actually really nice._ He saw Kevin smiling after reading the message. _So, I think we should probably talk about our feelings now. Or… something like that._ Connor bit his lower lip nervously, before scribbling down the truth. _I have a crush on you. I think you’re amazing and your hair looks really soft._ He heard a little chuckle from the other boy. _I know, my hair is awesome. I’m glad someone appreciates that. Oh, and I have a crush on you too._ Connor smiled widely. He looked at Kevin and this time the brunette was looking right back at him, smiling as well. _So, what now?_ The response came almost immediately this time. _How does dating sounds to you?_ Connor’s smile widened. _It sounds great_.

Before they started passing notes, Connor thought that he knew three things about the boy sitting next to him in History class. The third one was proved to be incorrect, as Kevin definitely _wasn’t_ dating Nabulungi Hatimbi and thanks Heavenly Father for that. That would leave two things he knew about him. However, now he knew so much more about Kevin Price. He knew how funny the boy was, how smart he was, how much he was obsessed with Disney and Orlando, how amazing Kevin’s lips felt against his and that he was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.


End file.
